The current practice of attaching light gauge metal framing studs to light gauge metal “C” tracks as employed in the metal stud framing or building construction trade, generally involves the use of threaded fasteners.
A threaded fastener is placed onto the driver point of a powered screw driver. The powered screw driver is then held in one hand of an installer while a metal framing stud is held in place inside the metal “C” track with the installer's other hand. The powered screw driver in the one hand is then positioned over the intersection of the metal stud and the “C” track. Next, the powered screw driver is activated to drill the fastener through both metal surfaces of the metal “C” track and the framing stud thereby screwing the two components together.
Self feeding, powered screw drivers are also available for this application but are seldom used due to the cost of the “coiled” fasteners, the bulkiness of the self feeding screw drivers and the time consuming reloading of the fasteners for these types of screw drivers.
The current practice of attaching metal framing studs to metal “C” tracks, as described above, is plagued with numerous difficulties in addition to having to perform these functions working on ladders and scaffolds.
For example, a threaded fastener placed onto the driver point of a powered screwdriver is held in place by magnetism in the magnetized driver point. Friction between the driver point and the fastener created by holding the powered screwdriver with the mounted fasteners vertically to prevent the fastener from falling off. Accidentally bumping the screwdriver or fastener against anything will easily dislodge the fastener from the driver point causing the fastener to fall off. This can be a common occurrence, which wastes productive time.
When holding the screwdriver with the mounted fastener in place for screw insertion to begin, it is of utmost importance that the fastener be held perpendicular to the metal surface. Failure to do this will cause the spinning fastener to “walk” off the intended location and possibly completely slip off the surfaces to be fastened together.
Without proper finger control by the installer or correct clutch setting on powered screw drivers so equipped, there is a strong likelihood of over tightening and thereby stripping out the treaded fastener. The star/hex head of threaded fasteners, commonly used for attaching metal framing studs to metal “C” tracks, is relatively expensive. Moreover, even when the star/hex head of threaded fasteners are installed, there is left significant high spots on the surface upon which fragile, flat gypsum board will be installed.
Other difficulties encountered in the current practice of attaching metal framing studs to metal “C” tracks includes: fasteners not correctly installed causing the fastener head to be angled or not driven in flush; and the two metals separating when installing the fastener requiring the operator to “pull” the inner metal surface towards the outer metal surface to obtain traction for the spinning fastener. In addition to the above, the current practice of attaching metal framing studs onto metal “C” tracks can be too much required from one person.
The present invention is provided to overcome and solve the aforementioned problems.